Las ChibiNaciones: Junta importante desu yo
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Si las naciones pueden tener un lugar donde hablar...porque las Micro Naciones no? .-Random fick...xD


-MUY BIEN DESU YO!.- una vocecita infantil se hacia escuchar en la pequeña salita vacía, a lado de donde las naciones llevaban a cabo una de sus muchas reuniones.- TODOS COMENZEMOS CON EL TEMA DE HOY A DISCUTIR DESU YO!.- tan entusiasmado como sus reservas de chocolate le permitían vemos a Sealand, en la cabecera de la mesa.- Primer punto: UNIRNOS TODOS PARA SER UNA SOLA NACION RECONOCIDA DESU YO!, a muchas naciones hacer alianza les ha traído poderío militar, mas territorios y muchas cosas así desu yo! Y NO ACEPTARE NINGUNA OBJESION DESU YO! ASÍ DE QUE FIRMEN!.- y ahí, pasando una hoja blanca y una crayola verde por todos los integrantes de la reunión.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sealand-kun.- dijo el pequeño Niko Niko que estaba algo entretenido por las propuestas del joven rubio.

-Pero que mierda dices! Este enano no tiene por qué darnos órdenes.- bufo el joven Molossia, totalmente cansado, según el, de tanto niño.

- A ver si entendí, pedazo de fierro oxidado.- comento la única niña de esa sala de juntas, la pequeña WY.- dices que quieres que nos volvamos una sola nación, hasta aquí esta bien…pero para tu información estupidito, todos tenemos una geografía diferente

-ESO NO IMPORTA DESU YO! LADONIA SIQUIERA TIENE TERRITORIO

-CLARO QUE TENGO TERRITORIO NIÑO INSOLENTE!.-grito el joven representante de Ladonia

-Como si importaras, tonto pedazo de impotente!.-giro los ojos la pequeña niña, respondiéndole al sueco.- a lo que me refiero, estúpido niño marinero, el problema no es que si tengamos o no territorio, para ser un imperio como lo fue Austria-Hungría, tenemos que estar JUNTOS, a ver "mi vidita" repite conmigo tontito…JUNTOS! Y a todo esto no quiero ser una sola nación si fue por eso por lo que me separe del inconsciente cerebro de kangaroo de Australia.- poniendo un puchero, del todo idéntico al de Inglaterra

-WY~ linda, sabes bien que no tienes por qué expresarte con tantas malas palabras~.-corrigió el joven Hutt River, que en si, a pesar de ser australiano, era todo lo contrario a sus hermanos.- además tienes algo mas de que preocuparte no linda?.- sonrió dulce.- como el dejar de comer pasteles, porque has subido de peso

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO MALDITO HUTT RIVER! A MI NO ME LLAMAS GORDA BLOODY HELL! METETE TU DELICADEZA POR DONDE TE QUEPA! Y DILE AL REINO GAY LESBICO DEL MAR DE CONCHA QUE TE AYUDE! BABOSO!.- Mientras WY echaba chispas literalmente, el joven Hutt solo se reía.

Y así comenzaba la reunión de las micronaciones, entre escandalo, gritos malas palabras, y uno que otro golpe, una escena muy familiar…la misma con la que los mayores, naciones con experiencia y mas responsabilidad, inician sus juntas…

-TODOS CALLENCE!, no vine hasta acá dejando mi arte para que un montón de niños inmaduros…

-HEY escualo q quien demonios le dices niño inmaduro?.- grito el americano, mirando por encima de sus gafas de sol al pequeño que hablaba

-si me permites, podría darte una explicación, además es de muy mala educación que interrumpas a alguien mientras habla.- la mirada violeta del niño hizo que Molossia se sentara correctamente y guardara silencio.- como iba diciendo, un montón de niños inmaduros, y jovencitos que se creen muy maduros, sin saber que están en la misma situación que los menores de 10…- se trataba del austriaco, el pequeño Kugelmugel, que le dolía ya la cabeza de tantos gritos.- ahora todos tomaremos un maldito turno y cada uno hablara lo que desee, dará sus puntos de vista y esas cosas, SI DESEAN QUE LOS VEAN COMO NACIONES….COMPORTENCE COMO UNA, y dejen de gritar, mi cabeza duele…poco considerados…ahora YO! EL ASOMBROSO Y ÚNICO KUGELMUGEL les dará los turnos para opinar, levanten la mano

Y como si de un Kinder Garden se tratara, las micronaciones levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo

-Bien…comenzaremos contigo…Seborga!.- comento el pequeño austriaco señalándole

-Solo quiero decir que….Ciao Ciao bella signorina!.-mientras jugaba con las trenzas del joven Kugel

-serás tonto?.-exhalo pesado.-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no…oilo bien NO SOY UNA CHICA!

Y claro el orden se había roto totalmente, Sealand y WY estaban peleando, Molossia tenia que soportar a todos, ofendiendo al aire a cada uno, mientras Hutt lo veía atento y riéndose de su estrés, Kugel soportaba a Seborga diciéndole que era una señorita y que era linda, al parecer Niko Niko y Ladonia eran los únicos totalmente calmados, platicando entre ellos, cuando la puerta se abrió y una sombra apareció sobre ellos.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA MOLOSSIA! C'MON GUY! VOLVAMOS A CASA.- si en efecto, el heroico país venia por su singular "hermanito"

-Maldita sea Alfred soy lo suficientemente mayor para volver solo a casa

-Vives en mi casa dude, haces lo que yo diga.-le dijo con una sonrisa que pronto se volvería una mueca algo sádica.- porque yo pago

Entre risitas (mayoritariamente de WY) burlonas y miradas, al adolescente no le quedo mas que ir con el rubio, refunfuñando y discutiendo con el mayor hasta que sus voces no se escucharon mas

-Wow al "señor maduro" lo mueve el país mas gordo del mundo, por eso nunca dejaría que ningún idiota me diera ordenes.- dijo con seguridad la pequeña niña, cuando de pronto una sombra se poso en el marco de la puerta, para ser exactos dos, venían discutiendo sobre el tiempo en que un koala se tardaría en secarse en una lavadora

-HEY GIRL! HEY YOU GUY! VAMOS A CASA!.-grito el joven Australia, señalando a sus dos hermanos, WY y Hutt River, que en si, Hutt mas se parecía a su acompañante, el Neozelandés que soportaba como nadie a Australia.- Que New Zealand prometió hacer la cena

Todos ahí dejaron la vista sobre la niña, que tenia un gran tic sobre su ojo, deseándole la muerte por hacerla quedar mal

-Bien chicos, my sister and I nos vamos.- Hutt solo abrazo a su joven hermanita sonriendo como era su costumbre y llevándosela con el, desapareciendo en la infinidad del pasillo.

Y así cada una de las naciones restantes se iba acompañado de un mayo, por Niko Niko llego Japón, quienes se saludaron cordialmente, el pequeño Niko era aun mas expresivo que Japón, y eso se notaba a distancia, por Kugel llego el ex-imperio mas awesome, la húngara y el austriaco, el cual tironeaba de su cabello para soltarse de Seborga, el ya mencionado se fue con sus hermanos, escuchando reproches del mayor de los italianos, que se escuchaban aun cuando esos tres se encontraban en el estacionamiento del lugar, por ultimo solo quedaban Sealand y Ladonia, por ambos fue el sueco con su cara inexpresiva y a su lado el expresivo Finlandia, Suecia cargo a ambos chiquillos y se los llevo de ahí.

Así terminaba una de las pocas y esporádicas reuniones de micro países, siendo esas, el único sitio donde las naciones podían dejarles seguros, permitiéndoles conocerse y claro…pelearse un poquito.


End file.
